LA SUERTE ESTA DE MI LADO
by Kareen Jackson Grace
Summary: Elisa decide buscar a la familia de Candy y cree encontrarla, todo porque queria que Candy dejara la familia para que le dejaran mas herencia,lo que no sabe es que Candy tiene la suerte de su lado,pero claro siendo Candy algo se tiene que complicar
1. Chapter 1

-tia elroy estaba muy enferma, y hacia su testamento, Elisa llego y comenzaron a hablar:

-Tia no puedes darle mas a la huérfana que a mi!-Dijo al saber lo que su tia le dejaba

-Lo mismo pienso Elisa pero ella lleva el apellido Andry-

-Tia, si sus padres aparecieran, igual le dejaría herencia?-

-No creo Elisa, si ella encuentra a sus padres lo mas seguro es que tomaria su verdadero apellido y dejaría a los Andry-

-Tia yo buscare a sus padres, y lo harè rápido,lo harè por los Andry-

-Esta bien Elisa, confio en ti-

Dicho esto Elisa salió y fue directo a investigar.

* * *

><p>Anduvo preguntando unas horas llagaba a varias casas y de ahi la mandaban a otra.<p>

Al final llego a una casa, si se le puede llamar asi a preguntar

-Entoncesdice que usted dejo a su hija en el hogar de pony?- Dijo Elisa tratando de sonar amable

-Si hace 18 años-

-Bajo un árbol,¿cierto?-

-Si, bueno pero no piense mal de mi, se que era invierno,no es que no la quisiera, lo que pasa es que no tenemos dinero para mantenerla y yo-

-No se preocupe, yo no soy nadie para juzgarla, sabe a ella le ah ido bien

-La conoce?-

-Si, fue adoptada por mi familia-

-Es hija de los leegan?- Pregunto emocionada la mujer

-No, bueno, algo asì-

-Como?-

-Es la hija de los Andry, es mi prima-trato de sonar dulce

-Enserio?, llevame, quiero conocerla- dijo la señora emocionada

-Claro, la llevare a la mansión Andry- Dijo Elisa triunfante

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la mansión y le informaron que Candy había salido y que regresaba en un mes, estaba en Lakewood y aveces iba al hogar de pony<p>

-Elisa que pasa?-

-Tio William!, no pasa nada, venia a buscar a Candy, encontré a su madre-

Albert estaba sorprendido, esa señora no se parecía mucho a Candy, de hecho no se parecía en nada, pero prefirió pedir hablar con ella en privado

* * *

><p>-Bien señora…-<p>

-Candice, Candice Cox

-Bien quiero oír que fue lo que pasó con su hija

Ella le conto toda la historia y sonaba convincente, así que Albert decidió ponerse manos a la obra y a investigar sobre los padres de Candy y contrato a un detective.

después de unas semanas el detective traía resultados, sin duda era el mejor de América

Albert no podía creer lo que leia, eso era imposible, y lo peor era que sus padres biológicos habían muerto hace pocos años,en un accidente en un auto que cada vez se usaban mas, claro que solo unos cuantos tenían uno, pero a la vez era bueno, su familia era…, no pero si era asi por que la habrían abandonado?

Se decidió y fue a europa a investigar sobre la familia de Candy, seria fácil ubicarlos con el poder que le da ser la cabeza de los Andry

Mientras tanto el detective investigaba por los padres de Annie, a pedido también de Elisa, claro por conveniencia, si era una hija de campesinos o algo peor le pediría a la tía abuela que como ultimo deseo le pidiera a Archie que la dejara, si! eso era perfecto, mas herencia para ella si archie no la dejaba, porque como ella sabia los Cornwell eran mas cercanos con los Andry que los Leegan.

* * *

><p>Albert viajó en barco pacíficamente, o ese era su plan, en el barco encontro a un viejo amigo en el resturant del barco y se sentaron a platicar un rato, como los viejos tiempos en el zoologico<p>

-Terry!- dijo el feliz- Amigo como has estado?-

-Que te puedo decir-dijo con tristeza-me gustaría llamarte suegro sabes?- dijo el sonriendo

-jaja Terry, no cambias, bueno y dime ¿como te ha ido?-

-Bien, ahora voy hacia Londres, mi padre me llamo con urgencia y decidi venir- dijo con indiferencia

-quieres decir que ya lo perdonaste?-

-No-

-Claro, entonces vienes por que tienes ganas de ver a tu madrastra cara de cerdo y a sus cerditos no?-

-No, vengo solo por que no quiero estar cerca de gusana- sonrio y continuo- oh, perdon de mi Susy- Dijo sarcastico

-Jaja- ambos rieron

-Voy por unos asuntos de la familia-

-A si, lo lei en el periodico Sr. William Andry-dijo burlon

-Bueno amigo, creo que ya es tarde, estare en la mansion de los Andry en Escocia, por si me quieres visitar-

-Si...bueno-

-Ya esta bien, preguntame-Dijo sonriendo

-De que hablas Albert?- dijo nervioso, que bien lo conocia, no por algo era su unico amigo

-Tu lo sabes, pero si dices que no es nada-Dijo parandose como si ya se fuera

-Candy-Fue lo unico que dijo Terry para que su amigo no se fuera

-Ves, te dije que querias preguntar- dijo sonriendo y sentandose de nuevo-Pero vamos a mi habitacion, tengo que darte algo-

LLEGAN A LA HABITACION Y ALBERT LE CONTESTABA A TERRY MIENTRA BUSCABA ALGO EN UN CAJÓN

-Como esta?,ella... ya no me ama verdad?- dijo bajondo la cabeza

-Terry... yo... encontre una carta, bueno dorothy me la dio, ella es amiga de Candy- dijo buscando la carta

-Si-

-Y se que no deberia pero tomala- le dijo dandosela

-Que?- dijo tomando la carta

-Ella la escribio, creo que es para ti, leela- dijo pensando que era lo correcto, finalmente Candy la escribió para el

Terry la abrio y empezo a leer:

**TERRY:**

**Te alejaste otra vez de mi,**

**Quiero que te quedes conmigo**

**Eres el único que ah estado en mi mente,**

**desde que te has ido soy un desastre**

**te lo dire una vez y luego te dejare solo**

**para que seas feliz**

**Con Susanna,**

**pero debo de hacerte saber**

**Quiero volver a aquellos días**

**Cuando alguien decía mi nombre y sabia que eras tu**

**Quiero hablarte como antes**

**Y que me pongas apodos**

**Pelear por nada como lo soliamos hacer**

**Que me beses**

**Como aquella vez**

**Como si me nesecitaras tanto como yo a ti**

**Por que se que lo haces**

**Quiero volver, contigo**

**Sabes, no quiero que te preocupes por mi**

**Estoy bien, pero si me haces falta**

**Ok, a quien engaño soy un desastre**

**Y cada dia te amo mas**

**Ya no se que hacer**

**Eres el único del que de verdad me he enamorado**

**El dia que nos despedimos, yo estaba muy mal **

**Lo que hacia todo el tiempo era pensar:**

**si, ****Estare bien**

**Y se que algu dia me reire de esto, ya lo se**

**Pero no hoy, no**

**Porque no estoy lista aun, no puedo**

**El mañana es un misterio para mi**

**Y podrá ser hermozo**

**Podrá ser mágico**

**Podrá ser todo lo que siempre quise**

**Un milagro**

**Pero aun si me vuelvo a enamorar de alguien nuevo**

**Nunca lo amare como te amo a ti**

**Te dejo ir**

**Pero mi siento vacia**

**Y eh estado intentando que esto no me haga daño**

**Pero solo lo empeoro**

**Estoy rota por dentro**

**Tal vez el futuro sea todo lo que necesito**

**Pero a ti te amo**

**Como a un primer amor**

**El único y verdadero amor para mi**

**De una manera que nunca podrá ser sustituida**

**Mientras ****duró**

**Fue hermoso**

**Fue mágico**

**Fue lo que siempre quise**

**Un milagro**

**Y AUN TE AMO**

** NO PIENSO MANDAR ESTA CARTA, PERO DESEARIA HACERLO**

**TE AMA CANDY**

Terry acabó de leer, ella aun lo amaba, el ya sospechaba para que era la visita a su padre, para conseguirle una esposa y ser el proximo duque de Grandchester, pero no lo iba a aceptar, lucharia por Candy

* * *

><p>HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI FIC, PORFAVOR MANDEN UN REVIEW AUNKE DIGA LO ODIE O ALGO ASI, DIGANME SI LES GUSTA,O SI TIENEN UNA IDEA O ALGO O UNA DUDA Y YO SE LAS CONTESTO CON GUSTO.<p>

SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, TENGO 14 AÑOS, PERO MI MAMA ME PUSO A VER CANDY Y QUE PUEDO DECIR, ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y ESTOY INSPIRADA JAJA, GRACIAS A QUIEN LO LEA

AH Y POR SIERTO LA CARTA SON CANCIONES JAJA

BESITOS Y ESPERO REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

El volteo a ver a Albert después de leer la carta

-Candy es la única a la que he amado ¿sabes?-

-Terry, esa carta no debería de haber llegado a tus manos y me gustaría que no le dijeras a Candy que te la di-

-Si…pero,yo¿puedo conservarla?-

-Jaja claro Terry-

-Albert, yo… gracias-

-¿gracias por que?-

-Por darme una razón para vivir-

-Terry…-Y no pudo acabar de hablar porque Terry lo interrumpió-

-Estoy casi seguro de que mi padre me necesita para casarme con una "señorita de sociedad digna de un duque"-

-Y que harás?-

-No lo se, yo amo a Candy, pero no se yo…

-Tienes miedo-

-Si-

-Vaya, el rebelde Terruce Grandchester, el cuarto en la lista a la corona inglesa tiene miedo de que la tierna enfermera de Candice Andry lo rechace Jaja

-Albert, si lo dices así haces que suene como un cobarde, además sabes que a Candy no le importaría si yo fuera el rey de Inglaterra, ella es diferente, es noble, divertida, lista, no es una de esas chicas frívolas y además es muy bonita, sus pecas ahh…- dijo Terry suspirando y pensando en ella

-Terry- dijo Albert serio- Ya hasta me estoy enamorando de ella, asi que deja de hablar asi

Terry le mando un mirada que bien lo pudo haber fulminado

-Jajaja si vieras tu cara jaja- dijo Albert riendo-Terry, tu sabes que ella es como mi hermanita menor.- dijo para calmarlo un poco y aun asi era verdad

-Mas te vale William- dijo Terry dándose la vuelta y llendo a su camarote

-vaya, creo que ahora si me pase, nunca me había dicho William, cuando lo vuelva a ver me disculparé- dijo Albert arrepintiéndose por la broma que le hizo a Terry, si bien el amaba a Candy era como a una hermana y solo eso.

Al dia siguiente llegaron al puerto y justo antes de bajar del barco Albert busco a Terry y le pidió disculpas y le dijo que el lo iba a apoyar en lo que ocupara, que en el iba a encontrar a un amigo incondicional, se despidieron y prometieron verse en la mansión Andry de Londres algún día

Terry llego a la mansión de los Grandchester, sin duda era un lugar hermoso, tenia un jardín enorme, al verlo Terry solo pudo pensar en lo feliz que seria Candy al subir a uno de esos enormes arboles, el le diría pecosa y ella bajaría de un salto y lo perseguiría por toda la mansión. Definitivamente amaba a esa pecosa.

-Terruce, que grata sorpresa verte- dijo Erik Grandchester, su hermanastro con sarcasmo

-Gracias, yo también extrañaba tu bello -Dijo Terry sonriendo y siguió hablando-mmm… me recuerdas a alguien-se rascaba la barbilla como si estuviera tratando de recordar-a si ya se me recuerdas a tu madre, la señora cara de cerdo- termino conuna sonrisa de medio

-Yo soy el próximo duque, y me respetas igual que a mi madre, ella al menos si lleva sangre noble-Dijo molesto porque seguía llamando cara de cerdo a su madre

-Si claro,si yo fuera de verdad tu germano tendría una horrorosa cara de cerdo como la tuya pequeñin-Dijo al mismo tiempo que le tocaba con el dedo la punta de la nariz

Su hermano era mucho mas bajo que el a herencia de la cara de cerdo.

-Sabes?, algún dia vas a necesitar un favor mio y yo solo reire de ti, soy futuro duque y mi padre me conseguirá a la mejor prometida, en cambio tu eres un actor muerto de hambre que se casara con una exactriz coja porque una enfermerucha lo dejo-

Ese si fue un golpe bajo para Terry,¿Cómo su hermano se había enterado de lo de Candy?,Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre el y lo empezó a golpear y erik intentaba defenderse, pero contra Terry cuando alguien insultaba a SU pecosa, no había quien le ganara, solo se detuvo cuando vio a Erik inconsciente y sangrado en el suelo.

La doquesa salió y vio a su hijo en el piso inconsiente y luego volteo y vio a Terry sonriéndole

-Buen dia doquesa cara de cerdo-dijo burlon mientras le besaba la mano y ella solo pudo gritar:

-Richard!-

-No sabe otra cosa que no sea llamar al duque cierto?-

-Que es lo que pasa?-dijo el duque llegando ante el grito de su esposa

-Que ese bastardo golpeo a nuestro Erik-se acerco y vio su rostro todo golpeado-oh por dios! Su rostro!- dijo escandalizada

-Vamos señora-dijo Terry- no tema su rostro era así como con forma de cerdo desde que nació y eso fue herencia suya, así que no me culpe por eso- dijo Terry con naturalidad recargándose contra un árbol y subiendo un pie recargándolo contra el tronco.

-Jajaja- solo se escucho la risa del duque al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Terry y le decía al oído- bienvenido hijo

Terry se quedo sin habla ante esto el duque le había dicho hijo!, el pensaba decirle perdón duque pero yo no tengo un padre, pero en eso recordó un pecoso rostro diciendo que quería tener una madre y un padre asi que suspiro y le dijo:

-Gracias, duque…padre, por llamarme hijo aun cuando soy solo un bastardo- dijo tan bajo que solo su padre pudo oírlo y al oírlo lo solto e iba a decir algo pero erik empezó a despertar. Y dijo

-me la vas a pagar Terruce eres un…-Terry lo interrumpió

-me caes mejor cuando estas inconsciente y callado-dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el interior de la mansión,su padre entro después de el

-Terry, te quiro ver en la biblioteca y hablar contigo-Terry asinto con la cabeza y entraron

-jaja no tema su rostro era así como con forma de cerdo desde que naciójaja-el duque seguía riendo y Terry lo veía confundido, no recordaba haber visto reir a su padre,desde que no estaba con Eleonor al final se rindió y también se empezó a reir

-duque, yo, lamento haber lastimado a su hijo legitimo-dijo Terry

-Terry, no digas eso, para mi solo hay un hijo legitimo y ese eres tu, pero se puede saber que hizo para que lo dejaras inconciente?- dijo el duque

-me hablo con sarcasmo- dijo despreocupado

-Ah entiendo y tu eres el único que puede usarlo vardad?,vamos que mas te dijo-pregunto el duque y le sorio y sin saber porque sintió que podía tenerla confianza, después de todo era su padre

-Insulto a mi madre-dijo Terry bajando lo mirada y siguió hablando-se que a usted no le importa mi madre, pero a mi si y no voy a permitir que siquiera piense mal de ella,ella me dio la vida yo la amo y…-su padre lo interrumpió

-yo también- dijo el duque

-como?-dijo Terry confundido el había dicho que aun la amaba?-

-su hermoso pelo rubio, sus ojos, sus delicadas manos, sus dulces labios…-hablaba el duque mientras los 2 Grandchester veian la imagen, el duque veía a Eleonor y Terry solo dijo suspirando

-Candy.- y cuando pronuncio su nombre sus ojos brillaron,el duque lo noto

-¿Quién es Candy?-dijo levantando una ceja

-No importa- dijo triste y el duque prefirió no seguir preguntando

-Terry, quiero que tu seas el próximo duque- dijo siendo directo

-Padre, lo lamento, pero yo no-

-vamos Terry, te puedo conseguir a la prometida mas bella de Inglaterra y de buena familia, no será difícil-

-Claro, no será difícil si consideras que yo no tengo cara de cerdo y soy hijo de un duque-

-vamos Terry te puedo conseguir si quieres a Elizabeth, ella es la sobrina de la reina de Inglaterra, eh oído que es muy bella

-A mi eso no me importa-

-Terry…-fue interrumpido

-Padre, no quiero y es mi ultima palabra- dijo el mostrando seguridad

-Estas seguro?-

-Si-

-en ese caso tandre que dejarle el ducado a erik-

-Si a el le gustara que lo casan con alguien tan Horrible como con la que lo casaron a usted

-Terry, vamos hay mujeres bellas y con rostros hermosos, si eso es lo que te importa

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Terry serio

-Entonces no te entiendo- dijo el duque de verdad sin entenderlo

-Me refiero a que talvez la mejor "dama de sociedad"- dijo Terry-

-Tal vez que?- dijo el duque interesado en lo que diría su primogénito

-padre, yo se que a la mejor que puedas encontrar para mi sea una chica inglesa educada, tenga una cara perfecta, sepa todo sobre buenos modales-

Terry, no te…- el duque fue interrumpido

-que nunca me contradiga y que haga lo que le digo cuando se lo digo y que le gusten los ambientes de las fiestas en a las que estoy obligado a ir y claro se comporte como una verdadera señorita y que en mi cumpleaños me de los mas lujosos regalos y que jure amarte

-Sabes hijo sería difícil encontrarla pero en Elizabeth por ejemplo podrías encontrar a esa chica que describiste, ella es perfecta hijo, mañana mismo hare una cita para que pidas su mano-

-Padre, tu no me entiendes- dijo el guapo rebelde pasándose la mano por el pelo con desesperación

-Terry claro que te entiendo-

-No lo haces, YO NO QUIERO ESO!-

-Que es lo que quieres? Entonces?-

-Yo quiero a una americana, con pecas, que no le importen lo buenos modales, que me contradiga, que me haga enojar y gritar de impotencia, que no le importen las fiestas de sociedad ni los títulos y que trepe arboles, que me regale cosas sencillas como una sonrisa o una armónica y que aunque jure amarme no me deje nunca

-Terry, no se a quien te refieras pero ahí esta Elizabeth y si quieres el titulo vas a tener que…- fue interrumpido

-Que parte de que no lo quiero no me entiendes?- pregunto Terry gritando

-si es tu ultima palabra entonces mandare a llamar a Erik para decirle que será el próximo duque-

-Si padre, estoy seguro-

-Entonces llama a Erik-

Terry salió y le dijo a Erik que su padre quería hablar con el

Mientras Albert entraba a una mansión donde se suponía vivía la abuela de Candy…


	3. Chapter 3

**POR DESGRACIA LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN (SI FUERA ASI CANDY NO SE HABRIA ACABADO ASI) Y HAGO EL FIC SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO**

* * *

><p>Albert entraba a la mansion de la que segun la investigacion seria la abuela de Candy<p>

-Quien la busca?- pregunta una empleada de la mansion

-William Andry-

-En seguida lo anuncio señor Andry-

* * *

><p>-Señora Grandier, la busca el señor Andry-<p>

-Claro, hagalo pasar-

Albert entra a la oficina y ambos empiezan a hablar sobre ella y su hija y sobre si habia una posibilidad de que tuviera una nieta, ella le dice que la unica que tiene es una llamada Elizabeth, y claro no tardo en presumir y decir que si su Hermana no tenia un hijo o hija pronto su nieta subiria al trono de inglaterra, despues hablo sobre cosas superficiales y Albert intentaba aparentar que le interesaba la tediosa platica, finalmente llego a la conclusion de que ella no era la abuela de Candy, se despidio y Salio.

* * *

><p>Albert caminaba en la calle, iba pensando en que hacer ahora, la persona a la que habia ido a visitar, pero de pronto vio a una señora desmayarse y todas las demas personas hacian como que no la veian asi que el decidio levantarla y la llevo a la mansion Andry, la señora estaba palida, se veia de verdad mal, el recordaba como habia cuidado a Candy mas de una vez asi que trato de ayudar a la señora.<p>

Despues de unas horas ella despertò y se encontro en un lugar desconocido

-Donde estoy?quien es usted?-

-Por fin despierta señora, esta en la mansion de los Andry y yo soy William Albert Andry-

-Claro, usted es la cabeza de la Familia mas poderosa del continente americano, mucho Gusto señor Andry-

-El placer es mio señora...-

-Este yo...Lilian, Lilian Clark

-Esta segura de que ese es su nombre?

-Claro, por que no lo estaria?-

-No es solo que parecio dudar-

-NO-dijo ya nerviosa- Y digame porque estoy aqui?-

-Antes que nada hablame de tu por favor-

-Claro Willian, igual tu porfavor-

-Bien estas aqui porque vi que te desmayaste y parecia que nadie lo notaba, por que nadie te ayudo, asi que decidi traerte-

-Gracias, parece que nadie te nota o te ayuda normalmente si no eres de una buena familia-

-Si creo que ya lo note, eso es tan injusto-

-Eso crees?-

-Claro, yo siempre lo eh dicho-

-Pero si eres el patriarca del Clan Andry, si te desmayas te regalarian un hospital-

-Jajaja- ambos rieron y luego ella dijo

-Y que haces aqui?-

-Bien te lo conare pero no lo repitas eh-

-Claro-

-Bueno viena a buscar a la familia de mi hermana-

-De tu hermana?-

-Yo la adopte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quiero encontrar a su verdadera familia, ella es como mi hermana, es enfermera, asi es como supe como cuidarte, aprendi por ella- dijo albert sonriendo

-Ah, y ella como es?-

-Tiene estatura normal, tiene su pelo rubio y muy rizado, grandes ojos verdes, ah y claro sus pecas-

-NO PUEDE SER- GRITO

-Que cosa?-

-ella se parece a mi?-

-Tienes pelo negro, ella rubio, tus ojos son muy parecidos, pero-

-Yo estoy buscando a mi hija-

-Pues un investigador que contrate me dijo que su abuela seria Anne Grandier-

-Yo no me llamo Lilian Clark, perdon pero para salir a pasear uso peluca y-

-Perdon pero para que?-

Ella entra al baño se quita la peluca y desmaquilla y sale

-Eres igual a ella, excepto por los ojos, hasta tiene pecas!-

-Soy la Reina Catherine Jarjayes

-Oh yo no-Dijo Albert sorprendido

-No te preocupes somos amigos y nos hablamos de tu, lo recuerdas?-

-Yo...Gracias-

-Me gustaria ver a su hermana...-

-Candy-

-Exacto a Candy-

-ella no esta viajando conmigo pero tengo una pintura de ella en la mansion, vamos-

Fueron al piso de abajo y el le dijo donde estaba la pintura

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MANSION GRANDCHESTER:<strong>

Erik salia de hablar con su papa y vio a Terry:

-No puedo creerlo-

-Que? ya te diste cuenta de lo fea que es tu cara?-

-Muy gracioso, porque le dijiste eso a mi padre?-

-Tambien es mi padre y no dije nada malo-

-NO, solo le pediste seis meses para ver si te puedes enamorar de alguien y casarte y ser el proximo duque y si no serè yo-

-Yo no...- lo penso mejor, talvez era buena idea- No crei que te molestara tanto

* * *

><p><strong>HABIA PASADO UN MES Y LA REINA DE INGLATERRA CATHERINE RECIBIO LA RESPUESTA DEL INVESTIGADOR ESTABA CONFIRMADO, CANDY ERA SU HIJA, ELLA SE LO MENCIONA A ALBERT Y EL SE PONE MUY FELIZ<strong>

"Cuando te decia preincesa candy no crei que fuera verdad" pensaba Albert feliz

-Por favor William puedes mandar llamar a tu familia, quiero que todos se enteren de esto, el los mando a llamar

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO REVIEWS POR FAVOR<strong>

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LA FAMILIA ANDRY LLEGA A INGLATERRA Y CANDY SE ENTERA DE LA VERDAD, PERO ESO QUEDA EN FAMILIA Y TODO PARECE COMPLICARSE CUANDO TERRY... NO MEJOR LEANLO TRATARE DE NO DECEPCIONARLOS**

**GRACIAS EN ESPECIAL A:**

**ISACANDY**

**GEMA GRANDCHESTER**

**MARIA**

**GABY**

**A LAS QUE LEEN ANONIMAMENTE LES AGRADESCO Y PORFA REVIEWS! SON GRATIS BESOS GRACIAS LAS QUIERO**


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN

ESCRIBO SOLO POR ENTRTENIMIENTO

* * *

><p>Candy, Archie, Elisa, Neal y Annie (que no se le despegaba para nada a Archie)llegaron a Escocia, Albert lo había solicitado ya que tenia negocios alla y todos se quedaron en la mansión de Escocia .<p>

Empesaron a hablar tranquilamente y Elisa y Candy empezaron a pelear-A si ya me acorde!, por que es solo una pordiosera- dijo ella tratando de hacer sentir mal a Candy

-Basta Elisa!- dijo Candy

-Porque quieres que me detenga dama de establo?-

-Has lo que quieras-dijo la pecosa

-Claro, eso es lo que siempre hago- dijo Elisa

-Y ahora que estamos en Inglaterra que haras Elisa?- dijo Archie para cambiar el tema

-Claro que buscare a un buen partido, claro que será un noble-contesto Elisa con aires de grandesa

-Claro como si pudieras- dijo Neal

-Claro que puedo, por sierto Candy, sabias que Terry esta comprometido con susana?-Elisa

-si elisa, ya lo sabia-dijo Candy poniéndose triste cosa que al ver eliza sonrio

-pobresita de la hurfana, nadie la quiere- dijo dándose la vuelta y llendose

Candy fue a la oficina de albert, queria hablar con el y de repente a el se le salio que habia estado con terry el el barco, asi que candy decidio hacerse un cambio de look por si la veia no la reconociera y vestirse diferente

Annie estaba desesperada, tenia que vengarse de Candy, de alguna manera tenia que hacerlo

**FLASHBACK**

Esa mañana Annie toca la puerta de Archie y como no le contestan entra y ve que no hay nadie, solo ve una hoja arrugada en el piso la leyó y decía:

**Que no ves la manera en que mis ojos se iluminan cada vez que sonries?.No vez la manera en la que me detengo y te miro cada vez que puedo?.No puedes verme queriéndote de la misma manera en la que quieres a ese aristócrata?.Pero tu eres toda para mi .Yo solo quiero mostrarte que el nisiquera te conoce. Que nunca va a amarte como yo lo hago.Y tu solo ves atravez de mi, pero si me conocieras mejor. Podríamos ser un hermoso milagro. Y yo dejaría de ser invisible y de sentirme vacio y a atado a alguien a quien no amo.**

Annie termino de leer y empezó a llorar

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Hola Annie en que piensas-dijo Elisa, ella se había enterado de todo, pues escucho a Annie gritarle a Archie y la iba a ayudar a vengarse

-Candy no es mi amiga- dijo con rabia

-Como? Que te hizo?- dijo fingiendo que no sabia y que le importaba

-me traicino y me voy a vengar!-

-como te vengaras querida Annie?-

-no lo se-

-si quieres yo tengo una idea pero primero cuntame lo que paso-

Annie le cuenta todo y Elisa le dijo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer paso a paso, pero resumido esto era "Ayudar a Terry a que se enamorara de Elisa"

**MANSION GRANDCHESTER**

-Padre, digame porque le dijo a erik que yo le había pedido tiempo y eso-

-Porque creo que lo necisitas Terruce-

-mmm… claro es eso, digame las condiciones-

-tiene que ser de preferencia de la nobleza, si no se puede que sea de una muy buena familia como por ejemplo…-se quedo pensando el duque

-Los Andry?- dijo entre pregunta y afirmación Terry

-Claro, mejor ejemplo no podrías haberme dado-

-que mas?- dijo secamente

-bueno mejor olvida lo que dije, si te enamoras vienes y me la presentas y ya veremos-

-de acuerdo padre pero…-

-que pasa Terruce?-

-me gustaría que se enamoraran de mi, no de mi titulo o dinero-

-mmm… bueno Terruce-se quedo pensando el duque un momento y luego sonrio y dijo- eres actor no?-

-si pero…- y entonces entendió a su padre e iba a volver a hablar pero su padre le dijo:

-Los disfreces y pelucas hacen magia hijo- dijo el duque y salió de la habitación

Terry recordó que el sabia donde vendían pelucas cerca y fue y compro una

Los días pasaron y los grendchester tuvieron que ir a escocia, Terry estaba renuente a ir a ese lugar, pues todo le hacia recordar a Candy, pero finalmente su padre lo convenció de ir.

Todos los días el iba a caminar y a admirar el lago

-Aquí le di su primer beso a la pecosa, el primero y el ultimo- pensó en voz alta con nostalgia

-El único?-se bufo erik – acaso tan mal besas hermano?- diciendo la ultima palabra con burla

-peor que tu no- dijo menos mi nariz de cerdo no choca con la cara de las mujeres

-con que pecosa eh…mmm dime es de buena familia?-

-eso es algo que a ti no te importa-dijo ya enfadado de su hermanastro

-Deacuerdo yo voy a investigar y ella será mi esposa-lo amenazo

-claro como si ella te fuera a aceptar- dijo sonriendo

-ya veras, algún dia necesitaras algo y yo solo me reire de ti

**LAGO**

** 2 DIAS DESPUES**

Un día Candy estaba sentada junto al lago donde había recibido el primer beso y veía el cielo y recordaba

-Disculpa pero esta parte es propiedad de los Grandchester- dijo Terry viendo el cabello negro de la chica que estaba de espaldas.

Ella reconoció la voz y solo pensó en Terry y lentamente volteo la cara y lo vio y pensó para ella misma-el no es Terry, Terry es menos alto y no es rubio, pero esos ojos ,no no puede ser el además Terry tiene acento por haber vivido en Inglaterra casi toda su vida y el no-

Mientras el pensaba- no puede ser, eres Candy!,pero por que te teñiste el pelo y te vistes diferente?, se que eres tu, estoy seguro.

-Yo- dijo Candy nerviosa- perdón, no lo sabia-

-¿Qué haces aquí…?-dijo Terry

-Julieta, me llamo Julieta Clark- dijo fingiendo acento británico- y usted es?-

-Albert, Albert Drew- dijo Terry, recordando a su rubio amigo y diciendo ese nombre y el apellido, pues en algún lugar lo había escuchado-y bien?-

-como?, a si, yo trabajo para los Andry, mi madre es la cocinera, y pues Sali a caminar y llegue a este lugar ¿y tu?-

-Vine a visitar a mis primos- dijo mientras pensaba, de acuerdo si tu quieres jugar a que no eres tu yo tampoco seré yo, solo recuerda que tu empezaste

-primos?- dijo ella pensando en que tal vez por eso se parecía a Terry

-si, aquí en escocia esta mi tia la duquesa de Grandchester, mi primo erik y Terruce- dijo para ver la reacción de la pecosa, vio que se puso nerviosa y dijo-¿ los conoces?-

-eh, yo, si, pero conozco mas a Terry, digo-dijo bajando la cabeza- a Terruce-

-que mala suerte, no es asi?-dijo pensando en que iba a contestar

-por que seria mala suerte? Acaso no tellevas bien con el?-

-bieno es algo…, tu lo conoces, tu dime como es-esperando a que lo insultara

-bueno, yo solo no le digas ok?-Candy guiñando un ojo

-hecho, no digo nada, casi ni me hablo con el- dijo el sonriendo

-el es: un engreído, rebelde, irrespetuoso, le gusta beber, fuma mucho- hiso una pausa bajo la cabeza y siguió- le gusta hacerme enojar, burlarse de mis pecas, perseguirme, ponerle apodos a la gente, es divertido, guapo, tierno y contrario a lo que la mayoría cree tiene un gran corazón y es muy noble, solo que ha sufrido mucho- acabo de hablar y suspiro

-vaya parece que lo conoces muy bien- dijo sonriendo

-si, eso creo, y platícame sobre ti-

Ellos empezaron a hablar el se burlaba de ella ella asia pucheros y el se reia mas ella se enojaba y se empezaban a perseguir, luego llegaba la noche e iban a casa

**Al dia siguente**

-Y dime Julieta, tienes novio?- dijo Terry

-No, digamos que algo paso y me cerre al amor- dijo Candy- y tu?

-No, pero hay una chica que me gusta, me gusta mucho- dijo acercándose demasiado a ella la cual se sonrojo y bajo la cara y a la vez sintió algo asi como ¿celos?

-A si que bien- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y el también se paro

-no quieres que te diga quien?-dijo acercándose mucho otra vez

-Mira Albert, si te soy sincera no me- fue interrumpida, pero no por palabras, sino por unos labios sobre los suyos, unos labios ella juraba que eran de Terry, pero decía que era imposible, pero a la vez lo que sintió, supo que ella estaba enamorada de ese joven rubio pero igual se separo abruptamente y le dio una bofetada.

-Que pasa?- dijo el pensando que eso ya lo había vivido

-Que no me gusta que me besen asi!-

-perdon pero es que yo – callo un momento y finalmente dijo-te amo

-Albert!, yo- bajo la cabeza y dijo-tambien te amo-salio corriendo hacia la mansión Andry dejando a un Terry sonriente que iba de regreso a la mansión Grandchester, se quito la peluca antes de llegar.

El iba soñando con un futuro junto a su pecosa cuando de repente una voz lo hizo reaccionar

-Hola amor-

-Que haces aquí Susanna?- dijo molesto

-Que no me extrañas?parece que te molestara que este aquí-

-No, no te extrañaba y si, si me molesta que estes aquí-

-pues que mal por que vine a darte una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo

-no me interesa- dijo secamente

-Terry, vas a ser padre!, asi que quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible-

- vamos Susana, invéntate algo mas creíble-

-pero si es verdad-grito desesperada

-deacuerdo puede que sea verdad que estas embarazada, pero ese hijo es de cualquiera, pero no mio-

-por que dices eso?-

-Susanna, de verdad que eres estúpida verdad?-

-Terry yo te amo-

-nunca hemos estado juntos y quieres que crea que es mi hijo, porfavor Susanna!-

-pero es que-

-vamos ya no inventes y vete!, ya no te quiero ver!-

Susanna salió enojada de la mansión Grandchester y Juraba venganza contra candy, por que si ella no existiera terry la amaria a ella, o eso era lo que ella creia

* * *

><p>HOLA HOLAA GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO NO LAS DECEPCIONE Y SIGAN LEYENDO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES IMPORTANTE Y NO QUERIA DARLE VUELTAS A LO MISMO ESPERO REVIEWS<p>

GRACIAS EN ESPECIAL A:

**ZHIKIAADAA, ****ISACANDY****, GABY , ****GEMA GRANDCHESTER, ****MARIA POR LEER Y LOS DEMAS QUE LEEN **


	5. Chapter 5

POR FIN ACTUALIZO... MAS QUE NADA POR PETICIONES PERO BUENO.. AQUI LO TIENEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA SABEN QUE ACEPTO CRITICAS

EN LOS REVIEWS

* * *

><p>Susana caminaba alejándose de Terry cuando oyó una conversación<p>

-muy bien Elisa, hare lo que me pidas pero explícame como le hare

-insinúas que será difícil que Terry se enamore de mi?

-no claro que no! Tu eres perfecta y mucho mejor que Candy

Susana se acerca y se presenta y en ese momento Elisa sabe que consiguió a una enemiga, el solo hecho de querer a Su Terry hacia que Elisa empezara a hacer planes contra ella

-mucho gusto susy soy Elisa

-hola Elisa... Mmm se que no debí pero escuche su conversación y pues... porque quieres alejar a Terry de mi?

-no susy como crees?- dijo con una voz dulce- a mí no me interesa Terry

-Elisa! yo no soy tonta oí lo que querías hacer su plan"

-ah eso! no Susana enserio yo no quiero quedarme a Terry!

Entonces?- dijo sin confiar en lo que decía

-lo que yo quiero es hacer infeliz a la huérfana! sin ofender hermosa- volteando a ver a Annie que solo se había quedado callada

Sorprendentemente Susana se creyó todo lo dicho y le pidió a Elisa

-si les ayudo a que la olvide ...yo me puedo quedar con el

-claro susy! quien mejor para el que tú?- luego me las arreglare para quedármelo yo y no la tal Susana

...DIAS DESPUES…

Terry y Candy o mejor dicho " Julieta y Albert" estaban hablando y "Albert" dijo

-bueno hagamos algo... lo que yo pregunte me lo contestas con la verdad

-y que gano yo?

-podrías preguntarme también lo que sea

-Mmm desacuerdo...creo

-quien empieza?

-yo

-muy bien Am... Que sientes por Terry?

-yo... no lo he visto pero creo que ... lo amo

-ok... y que sientes por mi?

-no quiero que te molestes pero... cuando me besaste yo... sentí que eras él, sé que no es lógico que como se ven... su manera de hablar es diferente pero me transmites la misma sensación que él cuando estamos juntos y... oye me tocaba preguntar!

-ah claro perdón eso quiere decir Julieta, que tu anduviste con Terry?

-que piensas de mi?- dijo ignorando su pregunta

-pienso que eres muy mala actuando

-como?

-enserio eres mala Candy

-como sabes que ese es mi nombre Albert?

-Jajaja -Terry rio y Candy estaba hipnotizada con su risa

-no entiendo

Terry se quito la peluca y Candy entendió y solo dijo

-TERRY!

-Te sorprende pecosa?

-Me engañaste! Jajaja me da tanto gusto verte! Felicidades!

-Candy, claro que no me reconociste, no por nada soy el mejor actor de Broadway! Em.. Porque felicidades?

-Jajaja es tu cumpleaños! y que haces aquí?

-mi padre quería verme sah claro, lo olvide…

-No te hagas, se que viniste a visitar a tu madrastra-

-Si claro y de paso saludaré a la hermana Gray

-Jajaja lo sabía… sabes que es extraño?

-Que nos encontráramos aquí?

-No… bueno, aparte, finjas ser otra persona y actuabas diferente… y me volviste a gustar- dijo Candy bajando la cara y poniéndose roja

-Eso se puede arreglar

-Con que no me vuelvas a besar

-Mmm… ahora que lo recuerdo aquella apuesta… la de los caballos- dijo ya caminando con ella hacia la mansión Grandchester, su padre le había dicho que iban a cenar juntos y el invitó a Candy

-Si, la recuerdo que tiene?

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que no fue un empate… yo si gané- le dijo agarrándola de la mano y siguió caminando

-Pero Terry!, tu habías dicho que…- le interrumpió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y todas las luces estaban apagadas y estaba obscuro no podían ver por la hora, pero no era necesario

-Mi única orden de esta apuesta es que no me golpees- dijo cerrando la puerta

-porque te…?- de nuevo interrumpida pero esta vez por los labios de Terry… definitivamente no quería dejarlo nunca pero se separaron al oír un grito

-Sorpresa!- había mucha gente y la luz estaba prendida… es decir lo habían visto todo

Terry y Candy se sonrojaron, El Duque se alegró de ver los ojos de su hijo tan iluminados y supuso que ella era Candy, ya la conocía, pero no la recordaba.

Erik y su madre hervían de coraje, había pedido 6 meses y todavía faltaban más de 4

Acabó la fiesta y fue a la mansión Andry y Albert le dijo que durmiera bien

-No tengo sueño

-Te tengo una sorpresa

-Que es?

-Mañana

-Dime que es

-Encontré a tus papás

-Enserio?

-SIP, así que duerme bien y nos vemos mañana princesa.

Dijo y apago la luz antes de salir dejando a Candy pensando en que tal vez ese había sido el mejor día de su vida

REVIEWS?

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y MAS A:

ISACANDY

JENIFER HERNANDEZ

GEMA GRANDCHESTER

MARIANA

ANELIS GRANDCHESTER

Y A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN LES PIDO REVIEWS BESIITOS


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente el duque mandó llamar a Terry

-Hijo, lo que vi ayer en la fiesta..- empezó a decir y vio que su hijo se sonrojaba lo cual el creia imposible agregó- vamos hijo estas sonrojado, dime quien es ella?

-padre… ella…-aun dudaba de si decirlo pero decidió que er su padre y tenia que confiar en el- ella es Candy.

-La amas no es verdad?-

-Cómo a mi vida, o mas…

-Terruce, si te casas con ella podrías ser un duque

-Podría seguir actuando?

-Si eso quieres..

-Deacuerdo padre, acepto el ducado aunque no pienso casarme con ella por ahora

-Se puede esperar pero ella… es de buena familia?

-La conocí en el san pablo

-Bueno…-dijo pensando que eso ya lo sabía aunque Terry no- ya es algo pero el consejo podría oponerse

-es una Andry

-bueno talvez no se opongan…

Y siguiero platicando un rato mientras erick planeaba como quedarse con el título

Mientras en la mansión Andry…

-¿señor Andry?

-si que sucede?

-vino el mensajero y le trajo esto- le dijo una mucama entregándole un sobre

-gracias, puedes retirarte- dijo extrañado al ver de quien era, era la reina Catherine pero firmaba como lilian Clark, el nombre falso que le dio cuando se conocieron, lo abrió y leyó –que mal… al parecer la madre de Candy tuvo otro desmayo y le recomendaron reposo… bueno Candy tendrá que esperar para conocerla un mes(fecha que venía en la carta)bueno, mejor así, será una gran sorpresa.

Albert respondió agradeciendo y recordándole que cualquier cosa podía contar con el y salió de su oficina e iba en camino a decirle a Candy que se suspendía el plan del dia pero en eso alcanzó a oir una conversación

-Estas segura Elisa?

-si susie! El tío William encontró a la mama de Candy! Una tal lilian Clark

-Eso eso es bueno, creo…

-Claro que lo es querida! El apellido Clark es de lo mas común, el padre de Terry no va a permitir que el esté con ella si quiere ser duque

-Tienes razón y además podemos lograr que se quede sin familia

-¿Cómo susie?

-cuando vallan a presentarla con su madre diremos que es una ladrona y que rompió mi relación con Terry!

-Claro! Y sin siquiera un apellido no es nada probable que Terry se quede con ella! Wow susi eres fantástica

-Ya lo se Elisa! Y tu Annie no vas a opinar?

-Ademas tenemos que hacer que haga algo que la comprometa con otro…pero quien?...

-Por que Annie?

-Para que no pueda volver con Terry

-O claro

Fuera de ahí Albert pensaba que esto era malo y que Candy podría estar en peligro y no podía creer que Annie fuera parte de todo esto y claro empezó a hacer el mismo un plan…

-Candy

-que pasa Albert?

-Tendras que esperar para conocer a tu madre

-Que! Por que?

-Ella está algo indispuesta pero la conoceras en exactamente un mes…

PASÓ EL TIEMPO CADA UNO OCUPANDOSE DE LO SUYO, SOLO FALTABAN 4 DIAS PARA QUE Candy CONOCIERA A SU MADRE

-Entonces la conoceré aquí?

-si Candy… bueno te diré un secreto

-Si! Dime

-ella es de una muy buena familia

-Como los Andry?

-Mejor aunque me duela aceptarlo

-No lo creo Albert!

-Creelo y además es muy buena persona Candy

-Wow! Estoy muy emocionada!

-Si, solo espero que no me olvides

-Albert! Eso es imposible! Eres mi hermano

-Gracias Candy sabes que pase lo que pase aquí estamos los Andry para ayudarte

-no quieres decir que ahí estaras tu?

-Olvida acaso usted que soy el anciano jefe del clan Andry?

-jjajajaj lo siento tio abuelo- dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

-Bueno Candy creo que es hora de la comida así que deberíamos de bajar de aquí e ir a comer

-y si subimos la comida al árbol?

-Candy

-muy bien bajemos

Mientras los Andry comían en la mansión Grandchester

-Terruce….Erick hay un problema, se supone que el ducado pasará a manos de Terruce por ser el primogénito y tener una candidata para casarse de las mejores familias, pero Erick por ser según el consejo el hijo légitimo y estar comprometido con la hija de un conde debería de ser el que se quedara el título

-Ya lo sabía yo siempre he sido mejor que Terruce

-Callate erick!- grito el duque

-Si padre- dijo asustado por que sabía que no le convenía molestarlo

-Entonces duque?

-No lo se Terry creo que en realidad lo que le da a erick la ventaja es que tiene una candidata de una familia de condes

-Entiendo- dijo Terry enojado, el quería ese titulo no por que de verdad le interesara, lo único que quería era fastidiar a su "hermano"

-Asi que tienes que conseguir a una mejor candidata- agregó el duque

-Padre… lo lamento pero- fue interrumpido por el duque

-erick sal porfavor –este asintió y salió enojado su padre quería que el titulo fuera para Terruce y lo dejó en claro, una vez que salió Terry dijo

-pero no pienso dejar a Candy por un titulo

-terruce se que la amas pero

-No padre… no es solo que la quiera conmigo, esque la necesito, no soy nada sin ella y lo digo porque ya la perdí una vez

-entonces?

-Creo que dejaré el ducado a erick

-Lo que aun no entiendo es por que quiere dejar su título en vida

-Quiero… ver a tu madre y talvez casarme con ella, no se te ocurra decir nada

-Bueno pero sobre el título-lo interrumpió su padre

-Piensalo bien Terruce…

MIENTRAS CERCA DE UN LAGO

-Eliza querida! ya esta todo listo para el plan de bueno tu sabes lo de candy

-Muy bien entonces aquí vendrá el tal erick en una hora?

-Si, bueno eliza... te veo luego, espero que puedas convencerlo de que nos ayude

-Claro annie! adios- dijo eliza y annie se fue

PASARON APROXIMADAMENTE 50 MINUTOS Y ERICK LLEGÓ

-tu debes de ser eliza

-así es

-Bueno dime que debo de hacer?

-Quiero alejar a candy de terry

-Y como te ayudaría?

-Candy en muy tonta, habla con ella como si amaras a tu hermano y convenzela de que se aleje por el bien de terry

-Y que ganaría yo

-Terruce esta como tonto por ella, si ella se va el irá tras de ella y se alejará de ti y tu familia

-Esa es una buena idea-dijo erick y le contó todo sobre el título, cosa que ella pensó ayudaría a su plan de separar a candy y terry


End file.
